Project Summary The goal of this project is to provide biostatistical leadership and data management infrastructure for the BLOODSAFE initiative, an NHLBI initiative which seeks to increase the supply of safe blood available for transfusion in Sub-Saharan Africa. This leadership includes coordination of activities across multiple projects, collaboration with scientists at NHLBI on program oversight and provision of expertise regarding all aspects of study design and implementation. This expertise includes but is not limited to coordination with local experts, provision of training to local experts, assistance with study design, harmonization of data elements across multiple studies, assistance with implementation of interventions, data management, data quality assurance, data analysis and study finding dissemination to ensure that discoveries are communicated to the scientific community and translated into local best practices in a timely manner. These goals will be fulfilled by completion of the following aims: provide study coordination activities and oversight across all studies at all stages of study development, including regulatory oversight, logistical support and training opportunities in conjunction with NHLBI; provide expertise in study design, initiation and implementation; provide expertise in data management including standardization of data elements, design of data collection instruments, development of data quality assurance systems and systems for specimen tracking; and provide expertise in all aspects of study reporting, data analysis and result dissemination and development of novel analysis strategies as required for fulfilment of study objectives.